Starting with love ending deadly
by Kato45
Summary: first fanfic. NO FLAMES. They met in the meadow. things didnt go so well. they know each other from along time ago. now they are in the games together. WILL THEY GET OUT ALIVE? OR DIE TRYING? Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Starting with love to the deadly end**

Today was the victory tour. I didn't understand it yet but, from what I knew, the winner of a game goes to every district to get praised. My daddy said he didn't want me to be in the games. They must cheat in the game to win. Cheaters are so mean.

I was supposed to be at the dinner but I wanted to run off and explore. My daddy will know where to find me. I went to the meadow after a while. I always loved it there. It is one of the two beautiful things in this place. I wanted to sing a new song I learned recently. It was called _**Sweet Dreams**_.

_Sweet dreams are made of this__Who am I to disagree__I travel the world and the seven seas__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Some of them want to use you__Some of them want to get used by you__Some of them want to abuse you__Some of them want to be abused__  
__Sweet dreams are made of this__Who am I to disagree__I travel the world and the seven seas__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on__Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on__Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on__Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up__  
__Some of them want to use you__Some of them want to get used by you__Some of them want to abuse you__Some of them want to be abused__  
__Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on__Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on__Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on__Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up__  
__Sweet dreams are made of this__Who am I to disagree__I travel the world and the seven seas__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Sweet dreams are made of this__Who am I to disagree__I travel the world and the seven seas__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Sweet dreams are made of this__Who am I to disagree__I travel the world and the seven seas__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Sweet dreams are made of this__Who am I to disagree__I travel the world and the seven seas__Everybody's looking for something_

As I finished I heard someone coming. I turned. A boy with blond hair. He didn't look from here.

Who are you? , I asked

Who are you to ask me scum, he said

That's when I lost it. No one calls me scum. My dad always said my temper will catch up to me. I guess it did. At that moment I didn't care. I used the tactic of surprise. I tackled him and we were on the floor.

**An: I am a new writer. No flames. I really wanted to write it. I just did today. **

**- KATO45**


	2. Chapter 2

We were both fighting for dominance. I eventually won out. I was punching him in the face. Then immediately he turned me over and was on top. Before he could punch me a man came up and pulled him off.

"Cato, what did I tell you? Keep yourself in check. Hold in your rage." The man said

"But….."Cato started.

"No ands, ifs, or buts Cato." The man said.

They walked away. Cato grumbled under his breath. As soon as they left my dad came. By the look on his face I knew I was in trouble.

"Katniss! What were you thinking? You should be ashamed of yourself." He looked very disappointed.

I used the best trick in my book. The innocent little girl card. You know the, I'm sorry daddy I will never do it again thing. Yeah that. I told him what happened and he explained that Cato, I think that is what it is, is from another district and isn't so welcoming over outlying districts. I was curios. So I asked why and my dad said I will tell you when you get older. I kinda found out way before that though.

The next day I searched the whole town. It was early so the "visitors" won't be leaving soon. I saw Cato exploring. He had a look of disgust on his face. I know my home is not that beautiful but it is not that bad.

"I know you are watching me." He said.

"Why do you hate my district?" I asked

"You people here are slum! You live with a fine layer of coal dust coating your skin. You are pitiful mistakes for humans. Your lives are not needed in this world!"

I pulled my fist back ready to punch when I heard something I didn't think I would hear from anyone like him.

"The only things interesting about this place are that meadow you have here and you." He whispered.

"What?" I say. I am a little confused. Did I just here what I think I heard.

"I mean come on. The meadow is full of flowers not covered in coal dust, I might add. You are a beautiful singer and you pack a mean punch. I still have the marks from yesterday!"

"I have just now decided we will be friends. No not friends. Best friends." I say with confidence. I now this seems way too fast to be best friends but I probably wont ever see him again so what the heck. He looks surprised. Immediately I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"Sure! I will see you next year. We are leaving today but I can try to get a seat here for next year." He says.

Now I want to now as much as I can about him in the short time we have left. "I am Katniss. I'm 6."

"Cato. 7."

I look at the sky and see that my dad will be up soon. I say that I have to go and run off. I'm gone in a flash.

I can't wait til next year.

**Sorry for the log wait. Thanks for all the support, criticism, and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**- Kato45**


	3. Chapter 3

I am in the woods waiting for Cato; he is coming this year so I went to where we usually meet. I see a deer and get ready to shoot. That's when I hear big foot steps. I hide. I know it is Cato but I want to surprise him. His big steps already scared of my game. As soon as he walks by me I jump out of the tree I'm in and land on his back. He jumps so high of the ground it looks like he is flying.

"What is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Just for you." I start laughing.

When I'm not looking he tackles me and pushes me to the ground. Then, he starts tickling me. I can't control it so I burst out laughing.

"Sttoo…..waaai….. Ppppllee….!" I can't say what I want to say. He finally releases me.

Cato Pov:

I finally let her go. Her laugh is like music to my ears. I want to tell her I love her but I'm scared. I know right, a career from district 2 who is taught not to fear anything is afraid of a girl from district 12. What if she rejects me, what if she doesn't answer, what if she laughs at me? I can't take this. I just won't tell her. NO! Cato you have to man up and grow a pair. You have to tell her today. You can't come next year since you will be in the reaping and they don't want me hurt or dirty. They want me at full perfection. This is my last chance.

"Hey, um, kit Kat?" I rub the back of my neck roughly

"Yeah?' she says

"IreallywantosaythatIkindaloveyou" I mumble all together

"Stop being a scaredy cat and speak MY language!" she laughs

"I love you okay. God you make it so hard to be scared. I mean you want to just come out with it like I am taking a dump." I say

"Oh my god. I was waiting for that since I was 13. Two whole long years. I love you to. I always have." She says

She smiles. A genuine Kat smile that she only does every once and a while. I can't hold back anymore. My lips crash into hers.

Sorry it took me a while. I have been so busy.

REVIEW PLEASE.

If you review you will make a baby laugh and then a fairy will be born!

- KATO45


End file.
